


Party

by KrekeOrca



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Highschool AU, Loki wants Steve, M/M, One Shot, steve the football player, stoki - Freeform, thor loves parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrekeOrca/pseuds/KrekeOrca
Summary: Loki hates parties, Thor loves throwing one.It bother’s him.At least, he’s not the only one.[A short Stoki, sorry if it’s weird]





	

~O~O~O~O~

The music was so loud, thumping threw the wall. The whole house was shaking, synchronized with the beat of dancing feets on the first floor. Beers were poured, kisses were made. The host of the household was laughing and drunk, heavily.

Thor Odinson invited almost everyone from his high school to celebrate his football teams victory. he even invited the best DJ in the city. He wanted his party to be huge. Even more huge than the last one. Of course, this party would never even be thrown if it’s not because his parents were out of town and a little bribe for Loki.

On the other floor, Loki was also having his own party in his room. Piles of books, liters of cokes, and a couple of big bags of potato chips. his ears were covered with the loudest music from his headset, but even that wasn’t enough to cover the loud party from the first floor.

Loki tried to focus on his book, not minding the party. Thor gave him 300 dollars to him so he won’t tell their parents about the party, well as long as Thor left him alone, he could have his party all he want. But, Loki knew better. A party this big would probably be found out either by their parents or the police.

And when that happened, Loki would be far gone. Maybe at Natasha’s house, he’d say he was spending the night at her house and had no clue of what’s going on. It happened before and Thor never hated him for this.  
That idiot.

“Shit,” Loki was out of coke. How long has been already? Loki was sure it was only been 4 hours.

With a sigh, Loki walked out of his bed and moved to the kitchen. He peaked down at the stairs, the party was like an animal stampead, wild and uncontrolled.

Loki hissed, this is why he hates parties.  
He walked quickly down the stairs, straight to the kitchen. His mother’s sanctuary was a mess, bottles of liquor was everywhere, there’s something suspicious in the oven, a guy was snoring beside the fridge holding a lipstick decorated turkey.

Thor was in big trouble if he couldn’t clean this mess in time. Maybe their parents would have to send him to a military school like where his Father went or maybe he’s forced to quit the football team.

Loki smiled at the thought, seeing Thor suffer is the best thing that could ever happen in his life. That golden boy deserves a little suffering. He just never wanted to stop doing shit and never got the blame for it.

Loki took out a another bottle of coke and a jar of his mother’s cookies. He shouldn’t be eating them so much, but if the cookie disappeared from it’s jar, she would think it was be Thor’s fault.

Loki walked away from the kitchen. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but Loki can’t help but to see what’s Thor was doing. Maybe already wrecked the TV with his football or had sex on one of his Father’s army model. Who knew? He put down his cookie jar and coke and walked passed the party-goers without being noticed to the living room.

The living room wasn’t as bad as the kitchen. It was worst.  
Everything was everywhere. sofa’s were flipped, tables were turned, broken plates scattered the floor, drunk teenagers having hot sex in the pool. The music was so loud, it could beat Superbowl.

“Oh, Shit.” Loki picked up a broken porcelain plate, his mother’s private collection. Thor was in for it now.

Yet, the thought made Loki grinned.

“Some party, huh,”  
Loki turned around, he raised an eyebrow. A guy was talking to him, or so he thought.

“Yes, indeed.” He simply said.  
One of the football player, Loki guessed from his posture. Plus, 

Loki seen him before in one of Thor’s pictures with his football team. Steve Rogers, if he wasn’t mistaken.  
“Thor really know how to throw a party.” Steve said.  
Is this person still talking to Loki? “You should’ve seen his party last year.”

“You’ve been to his party before?” Steve asked, out of pure surprise.

Loki snorted, “I’ve to been to all his parties.”

The blonde raised his eyebrows, clearly shocked.

“What? Is it so weird for me to come to his party?”

“No, it’s just… that you… don’t look like someone who would go to party, especially Thor’s” Steve said uncertainly.

Loki smirked, it’s always nice to play around with people, but right now Loki just wants a rest and dream about Thor being sent away, 

“I live with him, it’s not that weird if I’ve been to his parties.”  
Steve mouthed an ‘O’ “Sorry, I didn’t notice you’re Thor’s brother.” He said guilty.

“No problem, lots of people never noticed I’m the big football star’s brother, anyway.”

Steve seemed surprised by his answer, “It’s not that, I know your name’s Loki, but you look different from how you look in school.”

Loki looked down at himself, he was only wearing an oversized green shirt, and a tight jeans. No shoes. And his hair was still messy from lying down from bed.

“Do I now?” He asked, almost seducingly.

He could swear he saw Steve Rogers blushing.

“So,” He tried to change topic “Aren’t you bothered by… all this?” He gestured awkwardly.

“No… Well, yes , but I got used to it, tried anyway”

Steve smiled comforting, “Sorry to bother you then.”

Loki gave a quizzical look, but still smiled “You seem like a very polite football player, if there is one.”

Steve chuckled ironically, “Yeah, that’s what they all say,” he sighed   
“I never wanted to come, honestly.”

“Then why come anyway?” Loki asked.

“Thor invited me, it’s not polite to decline an invitation.” Steve smiled softly, which somehow made Loki shiver.

“Then let’s go somewhere else.”

That was it. He had know idea where that phrase came from. It suddenly pop out of nowhere, like a big storm cloud. Just when Loki wanted to take back his words, Steve accepted his offer.

~O~O~O~

“I never really let anyone in my room before.” Loki said abruptly.

“So, I’m like the first?” Steve smiled while looking around.

Loki turned to Steve, “No, my Mother is.”

Steve laughed, “Of course she is.”

They talked all night. Surprisingly, He and Steve had a lot in common. They had the same old school songs taste, they both loves to read, and so on.

Loki hoped he was drunk.

He didn’t know why he wanted so.

“Why did you joined the football team if you’re so into Literature?” Loki asked Steve the several time.

“Because, my couch thought it would be best to use my body for something more sporty.” Steve answered simply. A shadow crossed   
his face.

Loki patted Steve’s shoulder friendly, which he never did before, 

“You’ll get your chance, I promise.”

Steve looked at him and smiled, “You sure?”

“They call me a liar for nothing.” He joked.

Steve laughed, “You're joking, right?”

“Well, I’m not sure.” Loki laughed back.

They stopped laughing and stared at each other. they stared for what seems like hours. Loki could even hear Steve’s heavy breathing. He could also see the detailed features on Steve’s face.

His blue eyes, that’s different from Thor’s. Steve’s blue was more soothing, not bright and blinding like Thor’s. His strick jawline. His thin lips, that’s slightly pinkish. Now Loki was sure why he wanted to get drunk.

Loki didn’t remember when they started kissing, or who started. They’re lips moved in sync. breathless and not wanting to stop. Steve’s hand found it’s way down to Loki’s spine, who shivered with every touch. Loki gripped Steve’s blond locks, not wanting to let go. He gasped and moaned, especially when Steve’s tongue entered his.

“Oh… Shit,” Loki muttered between kisses, he pulled away. his face red.

Steve gave a worried look, “I’m sorry, do you want to stop?”

“That’s the problem,” Loki said, not breaking eye contact, “I don’t want to.”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stoki fic and the first fanfiction i ever posted online.  
> so, if there's any mistakes please forgive me/  
> This is unbeta'd.  
> leave a comment, cuz I love to hear you guys!!


End file.
